Session 34
Herbert and Kaspar entered a deep sleep as their drugs wore off and everyone groggily got themselves up in the morning. Herbert and Kaspar had gathered a bunch of leaflets for Seigbert to read and see what the bill of events are today. After breakfast Seigbert and Herbert went busking though Siegbert wasn't on form and even got mocked as he wrapped up. Seigward travelled to the temple of Sigmar, discovering there was a sermon on. The temple was full of various high ranking individuals and the sermon performed by a lector. Kaspar got his work for the day out of the way and set out to catch rats. Back at the College Ava spoke to Felix and Engle at breakfast to see if they knew where Waldor was. Felix was still hungover from yesterdays drinking though seemed enthusiastic about the upcoming class. Ava went to Waldors room but found it locked. Giving up she went into town to buy some robes and found a seller offering purple robes hemmed with animal bones. Perfect. The rest of the group head to the Square of Martials to watch and take part in the challenge to the champion. Seigbert signs up for round two and Dieter wishes him well. The fights starts well for Dieter but soon turns in Seigberts favour. It isn't long till the Champion is on the ropes and the crowd is going wild. Seigbert is bearing down before he fumbles(rolling a 99) and Dieter takes full advantage to knock him down. An excellent fight, Dieter congratulates Siegbert and the pair get some rest. Allavandrel wanders into the tent with a knight to give both commends on the duel. The knight introduces himself as Marshal Maximillian Von Genscher, and suggests a career change for Siegbert into the military. Later on Siegward also takes on Dieter but is quickly knocked to the ground. Siegward laughs out loud at how easily he is beaten. Dieter apologises and mentions he looks forward to dinner later. After getting patched up the group head back to the Ogres Rotgut to sort out some affairs before heading to the archery tournament. Ava runs into Waldor and demands a discussion with him. They agree to talk in the basement where they can't be heard. Waldor mostly dismisses her questions. As he's about to leave High Wizard, Albrecht Helseher walks in looking to practice magic. Waldor leaves quickly but Ava stays wanting to see him at work. Albrecht summons a portal, walks through and returns with loaves of bread. He explains that the kitchens are above this room and he popped up quickly. Offering one to Ava they chat about money and the issue of the taxes comes up. Albrecht explains how Janna does most of the politics for him. But Albrecht knows that one of the law lords definitely didn't vote in favour of a tax because he's an ex wizard and old colleague of ALbrechts. Albrecht tells Ava if she wants some coin to help out Janna. Heading to Janna's office Ava queries about work and she Janna offers to pay her to clean the college. Ava clarifies she means more in relation to the tax as she's leaving the office and Janna asks her to wait. She then casts a spell and asks Ava to tell her the truth. Ava tells her the reason Blitzen hired her in the first place and the events that lead to her coming here. Janna asks someone to enter and Waldor walks in. Janna asks Waldor if Ava was lying and he says he believes she isn't. Janna confides in Ava that Waldor works for her and she seeks to find out who enacted the taxes as well as the death of Bel-Ezan. From here on Ava works for her and alongside Waldor. She instructs her to return to her office after class. As they leave Waldor mentions to Ava that he lied about Marianne Bedien to see if she would tell Marianne that he was stealing from her. Finally, he welcomes her to the team.